Secret Admirer
by Charleygyrl
Summary: A mystery note is left in Kurt's locker every day without fail. He holds strong with a fantasy that it's his long time crush, the gorgeous Blaine Anderson, but who is it really? Will he ever find out? Rated T for now, May change to M later.
1. How it All Started

_**A/N: New idea, tell me what you think! I would like your opinion! Thanks to Jackie, my beta! : ) This will probably be 7-8 chapters long, depending if you guise, (YES, YOU GUISE!) want more! I'm so excited about this one! Read on! **_

_**~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~**_

**Chapter 1- How It All Started **

Kurt Hummel walked through the halls of McKinley high, books clutched to his chest, eyes narrowed to the floor. Every day was the same. Every morning he was shoved into the hard, metal lockers, which led to him coming home with big, disgusting bruises on his back and ribs. But, every day still, he took the pain, the humiliation, and the bullying, because knowing he's going through it all, lets him know that at least he's still alive. At this point, the only thing getting him through the long, dreadful days of his senior year, is a boy named Blaine Anderson.

Ah, yes. Blaine Anderson. He was in the same U.S. History and P.E. class as Kurt, as well as Glee club. But, Kurt's favorite class that they share, was by far, you guessed it, P.E. The sexy olive-skinned, dark curly haired boy (except in Glee club, he usually has it gelled, why? Kurt never knew!) in tight shorts (hugging his round, perky ass, DROOL) and always sweating, was indeed the highlight of Kurt's _entire week. _And his muscles (clearly defined) in those black tank tops was such a wonderful sight to ogle from afar while playing Dodgeball or Basketball. Kurt often found himself staring into his amber honey orbs. Kurt loved to hear him sing solos in Glee club. He wished that one day, maybe, just maybe, they could sing a duet together.

I mean, sure, yes, on occasion, Blaine greets Kurt with a friendly wave or hello, but Kurt wishes he would actually have a casual conversation with him. More than just, "Hello, how are you?" He wishes to just _talk to him more. _

Kurt opened his locker, and stuffed his books inside. He grabbed his spiral notebook and U.S. History book before he slammed it shut and started walking to class.

"Hey homo! Watch where you're walking!" Dave Karofsky shoved Kurt when he accidently bumped into him.

Dave was the number one reason for about 75 percent of Kurt's bruises right now. He harassed him more than anyone else.

Kurt looked at the threatening jock, eyes full of fear. "S-Sorry.." And ae shuffled away, not looking back. By the time he arrived at his U.S. History class, he realized he forgot something in his locker. He grimaced and ran quickly back to his locker, trying not to be late. In a desperate attempt to rush, he opened his locker and a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Curious, Kurt picked it up, looking around warily, and unfolded it slowly. It read:

_**''I see the way you look at me with those piercing ocean blues… I could get lost in them forever**__**…**__**…. And I always do….**__**.**__**...'' **_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

Kurt blinked.

He was flabbergasted. _What?!... _

He looked around the hall. It appeared empty.

_Who wrote this?_

At the other end of the hall, where Kurt couldn't see, the secret admirer hid behind their locker, smiling adoringly at the porcelain boy.


	2. Interaction

_**Chapter 2- Interaction**_

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about that note he found before class.

_Who could possibly like me? _He thought, walking in a complete daze into U.S. History.

"You're _late,_ Mr. Hummel." The teacher spat accusingly, pushing her bifocals back onto her nose.

_Of course, I'm late. Figures..._ Kurt thought, rolling his eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled, and took his seat quickly. He set his bag on the floor and took out his pencil, preparing to take notes on today's lecture. He rested his chin in his hands and stared off into space, completely clueless to the teacher's rambles.

In the midst of the teachers' drones, Kurt felt a light tap on his shoulder and came face-to-face with _Blaine._ Kurt swallowed.

"Hey, Kurt, do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?" Blaine asked, smiling his sweet smile.

_Oh my god. He asked me for a pencil?! Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths...He's saying more than just hello! He's ACTUALLY speaking to me! It might be over a No. 2 pencil, but, still! Oh...shit. I'm staring..._

"Um, Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine asked with a nervous grin, his eyes staring down at his his desk.

_Oh my god! How adorable, Kurt is blushing... Blaine thought._

"Huh?" Kurt suddenly shook his head a little, snapping out of his trance.

"I asked you if you had a pencil." Blaine stated again, showing his pearly whites a second time.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt answered, but didn't move.

Blaine waited. "So, can I borrow it?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah!" Kurt giggled nervously, and handed his over.

_Wow. Ho-ly bananas. His hand is warm and gentle... _Kurt's head was reeling, as he turned back around to face front to pay attention. _(Ha! Like that's gonna happen now...)_

The class went on, Kurt still not hearing a word the teacher said.

~~~~~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~~~~~

"Hey Hummel! Pay attention!" Yelled someone. Sounded like Santana.

When Kurt heard his name, and looked up from staring aimlessly at the gym floor, a basketball came flying to his face. Luckily, he caught it before it could hit him, for which he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_That was close..._

He looked over to where Blaine was; Playing basketball with fellow glee club friends Mike, Sam, and Finn. Kurt studied the graceful movements of the curly haired teen when he tried to slam-dunk or take the ball from Sam.

_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!  
__Aaaand, of course, _gym seems to _never be long enough, _Kurt thought with a roll of his eyes as the bell rang.

DAMN. SHIT.

Kurt ran to the locker room to get changed back into his day clothes, bummed that Blaine had already disappeared.

Upon walking to his gym locker, he put in the combo and opened it; another note fell out. Kurt smiled to to himself without hesitation, and bent to pick it up. It read:

_**"Roses are red, violets are blue, nothing could keep me away from you...Have a great night, I'll dream of you again, like I always do, my beautiful friend." **_

_**Love your secret admirer**_

Kurt, just like this morning when he got a note, looked around him. There were jocks making fart pit noises, _Neanderthals, _to his left, was Puck and Finn, one sniffing his pits, the other putting bio-freeze on his shins….. _Gross. _Behind him, were some random guys changing, and at the end of the row of lockers, coach Beiste talked to a few guys about football stuff.

His secret admirer peeked behind a locker happily gauging the reaction of his target.

He's got him right where he wants him. Wondering who he could be.


	3. Then There Were Texts

Chapter 3-Then There Were Texts...

**a/n: I can't even begin. : ( I understand that a lot of people won't be writing at this point, but I'm still going to be writing because it's a good way for me to cope with depression and tragedy. So many stories have gone on Hiatus, which is compleetely understandable given this nightmare. But I will continue to write, because it's my passion, and Cory wouldn't want us to quit. R.I.P Cory Monteith.**

**~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~**

Every day for the rest of that week, Kurt found more love notes in his locker. (Several times a day! Which made him smile joyfully!) He still had no idea who it could possibly be leaving these notes? He's the only gay guy at his school (that he knows of) that's out.

Making things even more curious and complicated, everyone seemed to hang around Kurt lately. Wanting his advice, attention, and just casual conversation. For one, which he had no problem with, was Blaine. He had picked him to be on his team for dodgeball, randomly sat beside him at lunch one day, and he whispered to him in Glee, _"__Geez, she is such a drama queen!" _referring to Rachel slamming a door after something unrelated to her happened in glee club.

But everyone else was doing it too. Like Puck;

"_Hey, dude, how do my guns look today?"_

Finn, coming into the kitchen one morning before school;

"_Aw! Dude! You made my favorite pancakes again!" And he kissed Kurt's forehead. "You rock!"_

Mike;

"_Hey, can I borrow your notes from French class today? Tina and I were passing notes."_

Etc. etc… And it was all day, people kept engaging me in their conversations.

_Like seriously?! I wasn't this interesting last week. _Kurt thought.

So when Kurt was standing by his locker with yet another folded love note_,_ he smiled with pure happiness. He unfolded it and read:

_**Check your phone, cutie.**_

___My phone?! What?!_

"Hey, Kurt!" A bouncing, happy Blaine came up to him, causing him to jump two feet in the air. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing to the paper in Kurt's hand.

"Oh...um, a letter...wait." Kurt spoke to Blaine, took out his phone, thumbing the locked screen open.

_One new message. _Kurt's eyebrows raised in bewilderment. He tapped his message icon finding a new text from an unknown number.

**555-0124: I love how your face lights up when you read my love notes, Kurt. ;)**

Kurt choked, and Blaine questioned him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...'M fine….." Kurt flushed, clearly embarrassed.

"May I see?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the phone in Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled and gave it to the handsome, curly haired boy in front of him. Blaine's eyes widen, reading the unknown sweet text. "You have a secret admirer? Do you know who it is?"

"No." Kurt frowned.

"Oh. Ok, well I've gotta run. I have boxing classes after school on Mondays and Fridays. I'll talk to you later." Blaine left in a hurry.

"Yeah...bye, Blaine..." Kurt whispered to himself, gazing at the younger teen running in the opposite direction.

_Bzzt bzzt!_

Kurt jumped at the vibration; another incoming text.

It was from Rachel.

_**We need to talk. Meet me outside the school doors in ten minutes! It's about Sectionals. Muah! :* -R.B. **_

___Grrreeeeeaaaat, _Kurt sighed and slammed his locker shut, and headed towards the double doors. He was so glad it was the end of the day. He waited, as Rachel requested, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi, Kurt! Can I talk to you?" Not even stopping her loud rant, she kept on going bluntly. "I don't want the solo for Sectionals. I think you should sing with Blaine!"


	4. Then there were three

_**A/n: Big shout out to Kourtney! Love you girl! Also, This is the first chapter I'm posting today! But ill be posting chapter 5 witthin the hour! So come on back soon!**_

**Chapter 4- Then There Were Three...**

"Hey!" Mike whispered from beside Kurt in French class. "Whatcha reading?"

Kurt was continuously scrolling through his texts on his phone. Yepp, the _unknown texts..._"I'm just trying to figure something out..."

_Or figure someone out..._Kurt thought, poking his tongue out in deep concentration.

"Oooo..." Mike starts reading, "_I love the way your face lights up when you read my love notes, Kurt.' _Unknown number? Do you have a secret admirer? Do you know who it is?! Do you-" Mike rambled on excitedly.

"No." Kurt stated flatly, still disappointed on not knowing who it is.

"Any ideas?" Mike asked his friend, twirling his pencil.

"No..." Kurt sighed.

"But...? I feel like there's a 'but' here..." Mike prodded.

"ILikeBlaine." Kurt all but blurted out, turning deep crimson in the process.

"I know." Was all Mike said, looking away at his work book.

"Wait. What?" Kurt asked, confused.

Mike chuckled. "Really, Kurt? I've seen the way you look at him...It's obvious!"

But all Kurt heard was _I've seen the way you look at him...Well, THAT sounds familiar__…__. WAIT! Could it be Mike?! OhmygodNO. Just...no. _Kurt thought with a horrified look on his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong, man?"

"Is...I-Is it...?"

"Me? Oh god, no. I'm sorry. I love my other Asian." Mike winked.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Ok."

"Wait, You actually thought _I_ was your secret Admirer?!" Mike laughed hysterically.

"Well, all of a sudden, everyone's having an interest to talk to me..." Kurt muttered. "Even Blaine..."

"You hope it's Blaine? Is that what you're saying?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed dreamily, thinking of the handsome boy. He snapped back to reality. "But, it's probably never gonna happen..."

"You never know. BUT, it could also be Jacob Ben Israel for all we know..."

_Well, shit...Now it's back to four possibilities..._Kurt thought sourly.

"It's not Jacob. Trust me, Kurt."

Another sigh of relief, and Mike laughed.

The bell rang for the next class and both boys packed up their belongings.

"Talk to you later, Kurt." Mike ran off. Kurt nodded and headed towards his next class.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Mike sent a text:

**From Mike: Kurt is still contemplating who it could be. He doesn't even have a clue that it's you...**


	5. Prep For Sectionals

**A/N: Annnnnd here's chapter 5! Two chaps in one day! I'm on a roll!**

**Chapter 5-Preperation For Sectionals**

Kurt was nervous. That was an understatement. Nervous didn't even _begin _to cover it. After spending hours Friday morning getting his hair perfectly coiffed, deciding on the best outfit and doing his moisturizing routine _8 times _(Yes! 8 times!), Kurt felt somewhat more prepared for practicing his duet with Blaine for sectionals.

Together they sat, after school, in the choir room just the two of them and Kurt was continuously wiping his hands on his skinny jeans.

Blaine broke the silence. "So what do you think we should sing together, Kurt?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Any ideas?" Kurt answered shyly.

"I was thinking 'Perfect' by Pink or 'Don't You Want Me' by The Human League..."

Kurt tapped his chin, eyes looking up to the ceiling, thinking about Blaine's suggestions. "I'm thinking 'Perfect' would be a much better choice." Kurt's eyes lit up as he responded.

"You read my mind, Kurt." Blaine grinned. "Ok, you start."

Kurt cleared his throat and began to sing. "Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out blood and fire..."

Blaine smiled at sat watching the older teen. "Woah, wait, stop." Blaine stopped Kurt.

Kurt stopped abruptly and frowned. "W-What's wrong?

_Does he think my voice is too high? Too girly? _Kurt panicked.

"I know. It's too high. You hate it..." Kurt sighed and felt upset, his hands going into his hair in frustration.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms, and lowered them, murmuring, "No, it's beautiful..." followed by a long stare into Kurt's eyes.

"Oh." Kurt breathed, stunned by Blaine's honesty. "T-Thanks, Blaine." He smiled and looked away, turning beet red.

"Kurt, why don't they give you any solos? You would be amazing onstage!" Blaine spoke excitedly.

"Really?" Kurt asked, not quite believing Blaine's statement.

_Ohmygod! He said my voice is beautiful! I think I'm dying! _

"Yes, definitely!" Blaine exclaimed, as it was the most obvious statement in the world.

And then silence.

They continued to practice and Kurt was BLOWN AWAY by Blaine's voice as well. Kurt thought, _This is the BEST DAY of my life! _

After they ran through it four times, Kurt was not happy to say goodbye, but knew he needed to, knowing his dad, Finn and Carole are waiting to have their Friday night dinner.

Blaine left in a hurry (mentioning something about spending time with Cooper, his brother) and Kurt headed to his Navigator.

He stopped as he was about to open the car door as his phone buzzed.

**Sent from ****555-0124: I loved staring at you today, handsome. This weekend is gonna suck! I can't wait to see your sweet face on Monday. Have a great weekend! :D **


	6. Seectionals and the Phone call

**Chapter 6- Sectionals And The Phone Call**

**A/N: I will be posting 2 chapter today! so stay tuned!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine performed in front to their fellow glee clubbers in the choir room two days before Sectionals. Applause and cheers filled the room as they finished their solo of 'Perfect'.

Kurt and Blaine took their seats with smiles planted on their faces.

"Good job, Kurt." Blaine whispered from behind the taller teen, patting him on the shoulder.

"Y-You too, B-Blaine." Kurt smiled, trying to hide a blush on his cheeks. When Blaine sat back, and removed his hand from the paler boy's shoulder. Kurt sighed at the loss of contact and took out his phone, completely oblivious to Mr. Schue's ranting about the upcoming competition. Seeing an alert on his phone, Kurt read his missed text.

_**Your hair is perfect and beautiful. I want to run my fingers through those strands.**_

_**I want to touch you everywhere, so when we meet, look out for my hands**__**…**__**…**_

Kurt nearly dropped his phone before looking around at the other students in Glee. Kurt noticed first, Finn on his phone. But when he heard a game noise of triumph, Kurt thought, Eliminated. _Probably because I can hear everytime the birds hits the pigs in that damn game... _Kurt thought chuckling out loud.

But, Puckerman was on his phone as well. It looks like he's texting. But _Ew. No. No way. _

Last, he noticed Sam on _his _phone _as well. _

_Fuck!_

_Wait. I have the number! I can just CALL them! _Kurt pumped a fist into the air joyously. _Why didn't I think of that earlier?! I should call them after Sectionals! _Kurt thought, and then began devising a plan.

He WILL find out who this mystery secret admirer is...

~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~

The crowd roared to life, waiting for the next group to come onstage. The ND were up. Kurt swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat.

"Ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked from beside him, bouncing on his feet. "I'm pumped for this! We're going to be amazing! Do you-" He stopped and stared for a minute at an obviously overwhelmed and anxious Kurt.

"Y-Yeah." He stared at the curtain before them, waiting for it to open.

"Come on. We can do this. We will do this. Just have fun. Courage." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

The curtains opened, and Kurt started singing. Blaine followed shortly after. And as the crowd stood in amazement, absolutely blown away, Kurt's nerves dwindled, and they finished their performance with perfection. As the song came to a close, a thunderous applause filled the auditorium. The ND had all gathered on stage following Kurt and Blaine's duet and proceeded to perform a mash up of 'Fly' and 'I Believe I Can Fly' and then Santana closed out their performance with her famous 'Valerie'.

As the excitement from their performance died down into quiet nervousness, Kurt had a lot more to be nervous about. He flipped his phone around and around in his hand, trying to get the courage to _just call them. What if I don't like who it is? What if they aren't who I expect? Fuck it. Dial, Hummel. Now. _He told himself.

So he did.

He waited, and waited as the phone rang...

_"Puck__-__a__-__saurus speaking." _

Kurt dropped the phone and gasped.


	7. Trust me

**Chapter 7- Trust Me…**

Kurt stood backstage spying on Puck from behind the curtain. _Puck. _Kurt thought making a disgusting face. _I can't believe that it's Puck! Of all people! _

_I was hoping it would be Blaine. _Kurt thought frowning.

Kurt texted Puck's phone not able to not confront him any longer.

**Kurt- I know it's you.**

_555-0124: __..__...You do?_

**KURT- Yes, PUCK. I know it's you. :(**

_555-0124: Why the frown, cutie? _

**KURT- Don't. **

_555-0124: Don't what, Kurt? Did you want it to be someone else? ... _

Kurt thought with a pout,_ Yes. I wish it was Blaine. My Blaine._

**KURT- No. **

_555-0124: Perhaps...Blaine maybe? ;)_

Kurt blushed looking around.

**KURT- Please, PLEASE don't tell him, Noah. He can't know. Like, EVER. **

_555-0124: Why? Wanna tap that Hummel? ;)_

**KURT- No comment. **

_555-0124: sakj;'/. _

**KURT- WHAT? **

_555-0124: Sorry, dropped the phone__…__.. sang beautifully tonight, Kurt. :) _

**KURT- Thanks…..**

_555-0124: Oh, come on. Don't be like that..._

**KURT- How long have you liked me, Puckerman? I thought you liked girls?**

_555-0124: I liked you since the first time I saw you, Kurt. :D_

**KURT- Stop saying my name...**

_555-0124: Why Kurt? Do you want __Blaine __to say it? ;)_

**KURT- ...****...**

_555-0124: Do you dream about him? Fantasize? Tell me your wildest fantasies. :D _

**KURT- Why? **

_555-0124: I wanna know so I can jerk off to you tonight Kurt.. :P_

**KURT- Wow. Um, ok...First off, NO. Secondly, STOP saying my name! **

_Ugh! This is so frustrating! I want Blaine! He's the only one that should be saying my name! No, __screaming__ it!__It's not fair! _Kurt thought with anger.

**Kurt- Well, this sucks… And it's pretty weird….. And now very obvious that my wish won't come true….. Bye, Puck. **

_555-0124: What? What's your wish, Kurt? You can tell meeeeeeeee! C'Mon! :P _

**KURT- NO.**

_555-0124: Fine. But...one more thing, Hummel. Can I ask you to do something for me? ;) _

**KURT- WHAT? What do you want from me, Puckerman?! **

_555-0124: Meet me at the park across from the gym. You know the one I'm talking about, right? ;) _

**KURT- Yeah... But why? Why should I meet you? **

_555-0124: Trust me. _

**KURT- Trust you? **

_555-0124: Yes, Kurt. Just trust me._

**KURT- Maybe.**

_555-0124: Pweeeeeease, Kurtie? :D_

**KURT- FINE! GOD! **

_555-0124: Yay! :P_

**KURT- Oh, and Puck? :D **

_555-0124: Yeeees, Hummel? :D _

**KURT- DON'T call me Kurtie.**

_555-0124: :( _

_**A/n: Please keep reading. Everything will be revealed. Reviews are like crack!**_


	8. Chapter 8-To GoOr Not To Go

_**Chapter 8- ...To Go? Or Not to Go...?**_

"To go..." Kurt mumbled, sitting outside of the school, picking off the petals of a dandelion.

"Not to go..." He muttered looking up at the sky.

_Should I go meet Puck? Would it change anything? I would still walk into McKinley everyday, facing the bullies...the cold slushies...being tossed in the dumpsters...God, I wish so bad that it was Blaine...To hold his hand once more, to kiss him...to be able to run my fingers through those dark, tousled curls..._

"To go..." Kurt picked off the last petal as the bell rang. Then he smiled and stood up, dusting his skinny jeans off because; it was time to go to gym.

_Gym. Hallelujah! With Blaine. Blaine in tight shorts...Blaine SWEATING in those tight shorts..._Kurt thought dreamily. He felt his cock twitch at the image and muttered, "Grrreaaat" heading inside the school on his way to the locker room.

~o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Kurt grabbed a towel preparing to take a shower. _Ugh, I hate feeling sweaty. Unless it's feeling sweaty with Blaine. I'll make an exception for THAT. Yepp. I SO would._

He took off his sweaty gym clothes and walked into the shower stalls, turning on the water. He liked to shower when everyone else was done because of his...sexual orientation. He finished rather quickly, got out, and wrapped the white towel around his slender waistline. He hummed and walked to his locker. He opened it, got his clothes out, and prepared to change.

"Hey, Kurt." An all too familiar voice said beside his locker.

_Blaine?! Blaine's in here?! Oh sweet holy mother of pearl..._Kurt thought. He gulped and closed his locker slowly. "H-Hey, Blaine..."

_Ok. Well, THIS is awkward...I'm standing here in ONLY a towel. Oh, shit. Down boy! _Kurt silently cursed his cock to CALM THE HELL DOWN... as it was suddenly making it's prescence known.

"What's up?"

"Uh, well, I just got out of a s-shower..." Kurt muttered blushing.

"Oh." Blaine stated now noticing Kurt was wearing _only a towel..._

And then there was silence.

Until…..

"Hey, homo! Quit trying to rub your fairy dust on my boy Anderson!" An angry Azimio Jones' voice boomed from the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Of cooourse..._He thought sourly.

Blaine smiled and spoke suddenly, "I gotta go, Puck is texting me. Later, Kurt."

_Puck. Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't go. _Kurt thought, and once again his hopes and dreams all but shattered.

_Buzz buzz!_

Kurt turned his phone on, went to his texts and found Puck texting him, once again. He rolled his eyes as he read;

555-0124: TRUST ME, KURT. ;)


	9. Chapter 9-A Perfect Ending!

_**A/N: This is the LAST chapter of secret admirer people! I really REALLY enjoyed writing this, and I really hope it lived up to your expectations! I sobbed when I finished this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 9- A Perfect Ending**_

It was Saturday morning as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel walked to the park across from the Lima Gym in Ohio. He smiled at the birds chirping and he looked for worms from the previous nights' rain. It was still wet out. Kurt looked up to see the clouds in the sky and then he noticed the beautiful rose bushes lining the pathway to the lake beside the park. Ducks swam gracefully and a little girl was seen with her parents throwing pebbles into the water. Everyone seemed happy, except Kurt. But little did he know that this day would change his entire life.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0

Kurt noticed a bench next to a water fountain, and he walked towards it to sit down to relax. He sighed, turning his phone over and over in his hands, nervous. He did that a lot.

Why he was enrvous though? He had no clue whatsoever. After all it's only Noah Puckerman. _Puck. _Kurt thought, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Blaine called as he sat down next to the taller teen. "Nice day isn't it?"

Kurt just stared. "What are you doing here, Blaine?" He all but blurted out.

"Oh. I'm just meeting someone." Blaine gestured, waving it off as if it was nothing important. "Do you think it's a nice day, Kurt?" He smiled adoringly.

_Ohmigodhessobeautiful. _Kurt was still staring at him. _He's an angel. Yes. That has to be it. He's sent from heaven. _

"Kurt?" Blaine stared at him in confusion.

"B-Beautiful day, y-yeah.." Kurt breathed. _Because of you, Blaine. If only you knew..._

The curly haired boy giggled.

_Ok. It's official. I love his laugh. _Kurt thought blushing.

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Kurt's phone went off.

_555-0124: Not gonna make it. sorry, Hummel. :(_

_WHAT?! _Kurt scoffed in annoyance. _Fine. That's Just fan-fucking-tastic._

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked him, looking concerned.

Kurt frowned. "Nothing. I just trusted someone and they let me down. I'm sorry, Blaine. I gotta go." Kurt choked a sob, getting up.

_555-0124: Are you mad? :( _

Kurt walked away, furious, and typed a reply.

**Kurt: YES I'm mad! You told me to 'trust' you, Noah! **

_555-0124: Kurt..._

**Kurt: WHAT?! **

_555-0124: Turn around. :P _

_What?! _Kurt turned around slowly and his mouth dropped.

The _whole _glee club stood there, staring at Kurt and they were all smiling.

_What is going on?_

Puck stepped forward and walked to Kurt, grabbing his hands. "Kurt...I just wanted you to know...that..." Puck started.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. _No. NO. This should be Blaine! _Kurt thought, a tear running down his porcelain cheek. _It isn't fair!_

"...that, um, it was never me, Kurt." Puck finished dropping Kurt's hands dramatically.

Wait. What? Not Puck? Then who...?

"W-What?"

"Not me! Sorry, Kurt. But how could you believe it was me? I like chicks dude. Boobs are the best, man." Puck laughed.

And then, out of the crowd of New Directions, _BLAINE _stepped forward. "Puck, go on with them. I'll explain. Thanks." He whispered to the mohawk kid.

Puck winked, stepping back beside Finn and Rachel.

"Kurt..." Blaine took the pale boys' hands in his now. "The whole class helped me out."

"H-Helped...?" Kurt whispered brokenly.

"I didn't want that solo because you and Blaine need to spend more time together. I knew you liked him, Kurt. So when my services were asked of me accordingly, I agreed." Rachel spoke loudly.

Kurt was FLABBERGASTED.

_BLAINE!_

_IT WAS BLAINE THE ENTIRE TIME! _

Mike spoke next. "I may or may not have been in on it, too." Mike winked.

"I answered the phone to cover for my boy, Anderson, here." Puck smirked smacking Blaine on the back of the head. "I switched off with the texts too. He did that cheesy romantic shit though. Not me."

"I'm sorry, for the confusion Kurt. Do you understand now though, cutie?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt started to cry. "I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you _so bad. Since the first letter. _You have NO IDEA..."

"Oh, believe me, I know. And it's okay Kurt. It's me." Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes. Blaine came closer and put his arms around Kurt's neck. And like gravity, Blaine kissed Kurt with desperation. Kurt moaned into it with fervor and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Their lips moved together perfectly. Like they were _made _for each other.

Because they are.

Kurt _finally _got to run his fingers through Blaine's soft (YES! Soft!), amazing curls.

Blaine finally got his hands in those strands. He moved them through his locks carefully.

"Wanky!" Santana stated, giggling.

They finally broke apart for air, the others giving them privacy by leaving. Before departing, Puck threw Blaine his phone back. "Here's your phone, Anderson. Didn't I say to 'trust me', Kurt?" Puck winked and then left, following the others.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine, together at last, they stared at each other for several minutes, finally seeing each other for the first time.

Then Blaine spoke, "There you are, I've been looking for you forever."

**THE END **

**A/N: And FIN! I am totally up for writing a sequel if anyone wants me to do that! I have a poll up on my profile with options of what you guys want to see.**

**Is it perfect the way it is? Does it need a fluffy klainey sequel? Does it need a sexy Klainey sequel?**

**Let me know people! Please review! Thanks so much to everyone for reading! Thanks so much to my beta Jackie! Thanks so much to all reviewers, followers, favoriters, and more! You are all amazing! You made this story! Just,…. Sobbing….**


End file.
